A gas-insulated bus bar used in an electric power plant or an electrical substation is configured by arranging a main circuit conductor in a metal container charged with insulation gas and supporting the main circuit conductor with an insulating member such that the main circuit conductor is insulated from the metal container.
Patent Literature 1 describes a gas-insulated bus bar including a cylindrical shield that covers end portions of main circuit conductors facing each other and a conical insulating support member that supports the shield in a metal container.